Cross my heart and hope to die
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: "Hey Frau, want to be a hero?" Three adresses are written of the seven ghosts. Who is this 'Zehel? AU Frau/Teito.
1. Preface

Cross my heart and hope to die

_a/n: This is my literary lovechild with 07-Ghost. I had fun writing this, and may be subject to not update so much because I may be stuck with this story. Grr I may need a beta later on, so if anybody wants to or knows somebody,. TELL ME! Ok, so its easily apparent that I have given up on titles, I now just use song titles whether they fit or not -_- if anyone wants the title to change, just Review or PM me but since I saw a REALLY great amv with this song by Toffeequeen on youtube, I decided to do that. Everybody check it out! She is Really good with yaoi too if anybody is interested, and since I haven't done it in a while-_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, videos, anime : 07-Ghost, or ANYTHING for that my on. atter in this story. Carry on.**

_"Where are you going you damned brat?" the blond teenager called after the emerald-eyed toddler, wobbling on unsteady limbs to a fully bloomed daisy, the only one for miles. the blond rolled his cerulean orbs, his mentor chuckled and ruffled rambunctious spikes. "Leave him be. You worry to much!" The dark haired man commented, bringing a blush to the younger boy's cheeks. "Tch! Of course not." __his blue eyes narrowed, looking away and at the toddler under his lashes, complely disregarding his earlier words._

_Like the calm before the storm, it was peaceful. The emerald eyed boy stared transfixed by the flower, and the teenager had his eyes transfixed on the boy who sat in the grass. The only thing that could be heard in the grassy field was the soft exclamations of a child and the distant chirping of birds. Finally gathering the courage to pluck the daisy, he snapped the stem in delight , not noticing the silhouette before him. A boot came down to trample the once perfect flower. The young boy cried out, tears pricking his astoundingly vivid eyes, meeting cold violet ones. _

_He remembered it in slow motion, the dark haired man had run out in front of the young boy, The spray of red colored the toddler's cheeks as the man fell, keeping a protective stance, even in what appeared to be deep rest, the dull eyes still open, continually staring into his soul. The boy turns back, seeing the familiar blond run towards him with an outstretched hand, eyes widened beyond belief. Without thinking, the green eyed boy reached out, Their fingers grazed, the strangled cry of-_** "TEITO!" (1)  
**

**PAGEBREAK~~~ ( What awaits us next, grateful readers?)**

Green eyes gazed at the recently fallen snow dismally. He lifted the fur-trim hood over his face, sighing in relief as the warmth enveloped him, blessing his reddening cheeks. The sounds of a harsh string orchestra flooded through the white buds in his ears**, (2)** distorting the chatter of people on the street, the light traffic. His eyes turned to the clock tower, its antique western-styled hands ticking scarcely, the frost clinging onto the slow moving hands as if freezing time itself. the city's sights distracted him as he let his eyes slipped closed. The sudden,sweet, burning of chloroform erupted in his nostrils, a meaty hand clapping over his mouth, silencing him in their tempting depths. The darkness suffocated him, the last thing he saw; a trembling sidewalk.

**PAGEBREAK~~~**

**-"TEITO!" **a fist that is unmistakably Mikage's raps on his skull and yells out his name again**. **"Teito!" He groans and unceremoniously whips the blanket none to gently at the voice's face. burying his face deeper into his pillow, desperately needing sleep, which looked a lot more like suffocating than rest. "Wake up you lazy short person! Today we leave!" he acutely glares at the blond, curling himself into a ball deeper into the boarding school's barracks, feeling completely miserable.

"You mean _you're _leaving." he muttered pessimistically, trying to smother himself with the pillow once more. Mikage sighed and sat down by him, brushing a hand through chocolate strands. "Don't be that way bud," he says softly, and Teito doesn't relent in his suicide/sleep attempt any less, his fingers still combing through the hair. "I'll miss you." the words are muffled on Teito's part, trying his hardest not to feel the unwelcome burn of something foreign behind his eyelids. "Hey! You can visit." Teito looked up from the pillow with glittery emerald orbs. What the honey-eyed teen hadn't expected was for the boy to bare his teeth and throw himself to his arms as a writhing, crying, mess. "Stupid,Stupid,Stupid!" the boy cried, Mikage's arms wrapped around him, already consoling the tearing teen. "You idiot! I won't be able to visit- like Miroku's going to let me get out of this hell hole." Mikage smiled sadly in realization, his departure begun to sink in, no longer with giddy delight, the thought of going back home not as kind anymore.

Last week had been the boarding school's graduation. After that, the graduates could finally go home to their families and pursue their careers**. ( 3 ) **Teito had been bought by Miroku at a young age, he had been a modern slave of human trafficking, and he had been too young to remember what he had done in those years, but they distanced him from everyone, including Miroku. What a cold hearted ex-military official wanted with him (and not for but rape) never really crossed his mind. He saw the man liked the rest of the students did, a strict principle capable of any form of punishment. Mikage had been the first to open up to him, when they were assigned roommates as kids. He still remembered the boy's refreshing smile, the almost imperceptible scar on his left cheek as he introduced himself. Mikage didn't know then, and especially not now, that Miroku would never let Teito would ever leave the boarding school's walls. For good measure, he squeezed the life out of Mikage. Not knowing it would be his last. His heart clenched and pulsated painfully in his chest at that thought. His heart skipped a beat. He wasn't ready to let go of Mikage.

**PAGEBREAK~~~ (CAMEO TIME! )  
**

Sandy beaches and salty waters beckoned him through the large bay window. Sharp cerulean eyes suddenly widened as he grabbed at his chest, just _positive _he had felt a clench and pulse. His heart had started up, and it skipped a beat.

**PAGEBREAK~~**

A year had passed since the graduation. Miroku had finally informed why he adopted (bought) Teito to begin with. He hadn't wanted to father any children, or have a mate because it would shake him of his cold ways. He wanted to raise an heir just as distant as he was, to take over everything he had left behind. Including his secretly sponsored military squad called 'The Black Hawks', as well as the school which actually gave you the choice to become one of them. Teito had been given no choice to decline, so he asked for the impossible : he wanted to go outside. He had always been out on campus, as far as it could take him. Never had he gone into town, but he would marvel at the tales Mikage told him of his trips there on weekends. He had always wanted to go, and he knew how to use a map. To his surprise, the man had accepted. He knew that Teito wasn't trying to run away, he needed time to think. To accept his new fate. " be back by six-thirty." he said over folded hands, looking pointedly into his own eyes, seeing something he had never seen in Miroku's eyes before...understanding, **pity. **

He missed Mikage terribly, as he walked around the Town Square, Mikage's desciptions not doing any justice to the real beauty of the city. Teito should have known there was a reason Miroku never let him go outside. The man had leered at him when he awoke from his chloroform-induced sleep. "Those eyes of yours will make us a fortune someday." the face was familiar and he found his lip curling in disgust before even knowing who this person was. he had been bound by chains at his wrists and ankles to the wall, glaring at the man through the thin metal bars**.** 'Those eyes' glared at the less than pleasant man left, closing the heavy doors as all the other 'slaves' silenced themselves.

He peered down at the chains he had been so used to seeing throughout his life. In reality, it had only been seven years since he had been a 'slave'. The need to escape had dissipated long ago. Who was going to miss him, Miroku? he could find another heir. Mikage? He would never know that he had disappeared in the first place, and he had a family to support. Mikage was a friendly guy, he had plenty of friends, he could be replaced by someone who wasn't wasting their life away at the bottom of a boat, taking him to god knows where to be sold as some collateral.

"I can't forgive myself." an elder woman with a greasy brown hair and a worn, once beautiful face spoke, breaking the silence. Under all the guilt she wore, she couldn't be a day over thirty. Tears filled her dull brown orbs but he couldn't find it in him to move anymore, to give comfort. "Ever since we've fallen into debt, I lied to my son, all the time. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I convinced myself that I was doing it for the both of us." she curled into a ball, rocking herself forwards and backwards as her tears escaped. It was obvious what she had done to get the money. She took a shaky breath, her bony shoulders trembling with inner turmoil. "We had cake on our last day together. I had to sell the both of us. My son and I."

Teito felt disgusted, he couldn't grace the woman with his emerald eyes as they fell to his dirtied feet, the dull gaze once devoid of life sparked to life with fury. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of what she had done. The woman didn't seem to notice because she placed her hands on his arm, he flinched away in retaliation and caught sight of her face, so humiliating and shameless he didn't no what to say. Tears streaked all over her face, snot smeared above her upper lip as she sniffed continuously, trying not to let out her hysterics. " If you ever meet him, he's blond. Has blue eyes, five years old. Cutest boy alive. His name is Capella." she let go of him, losing it as she uttered her son's name. It was if she had never let go as his closed his eyes,wanting to shut out the world. _'Capella huh?' _sleep beckoned to him again.

_'...what a beautiful name.'_

**( 1 ) **_So this has been divided into several parts. The first part was when Teito was dreaming of his past, and when his name had been called, it was Mikage that called him that to wake him up. So no, the 'mysterious blond-haired-blue-eyed guy' was NOT the one who said it ;)_

**( 2 )**_ The song is Iris covered by Vitamin String Quartet. :D they are SO awesome and I can imagine Teito having a taste for classical music but with a modern twist. And I will reveal how he got the iPod in a later chapter (hiint, hint!)_

**( 3 )**_ Since this is an AU, this story starts off at Barsburg Boarding school, which is coincidentally for grades K-12. meaning that he starts off at 17, as oppsoed to 15 in the manga. _

_On another side note, I have so many musical related ideas to writing nowadasy that I will give 'tracks' for each chapter. This time, there are two:_

**Iris by The Vitamin String Quartet**

**Never be the same by Red**

**Shattered by Trading yesterdat**

**;) UNTIL NEXT TIME DEAR READERS!  
**


	2. Don't rock the boat

Cross my heart and hope to die

"Hey Frau, want to be a hero?" Castor adjusted his glasses, helping himself to some good old OJ. The muscular blond turned his dark blue eyes to the seated red-head, sizing him up with a sour look. After a long pause (more like a staring competition) the blond peered between the door and the kitchen table. "Who let you in, four-eyes?" he glared, stealing the carton away from the bespectacled red-head, downing the rest of it in one gulp, the orange juice sliding down his chin. Castor gave him a look of disgust. "Is that what you've been doing all this time?" 'Frau's only response was to toss the carton artfully across the room, neatly into the garbage bin. Castor pushed the glass away suddenly, revolted. "Never mind then." Frau gave him a final look before snapping.

"Castor…is there any reason you broke into my house while I was showering?" he gestured with a snarl to the towel wrapped around his waist, flattened spikes still glistening like diamonds in his corn silk tresses. 'Is there any reason you don't think you need a haircut? We have business."

"No shit, what does the old fart want now?" the red-head's smile was full of mirth, to the point of maliciousness. "Oh, this is a matter of _personal _business. And I'm sure you won't turn it down." Light caught onto his rounded glasses, amber eyes glinting as he slid the already opened envelope across the table. Frau eyed it warily, before scanning through the contents, a cold detachment in his ocean-like eyes. The man froze, as still as a statue as he came to a certain passage, not daring a breath. "So what do you think?"

"That you're fucking insane."

"You sure about that?" the blond hesitated, crushing the age-old documents in his fists.

"I don't know anymore."

"Good, cause I don't where your mouth's been either."

The transitioning periods between ships has always been good ones. People bathed, got their belongings back, ate, chatted together, even though it was only temporary. Slave traders had appearances to keep up too. And for the first time in a long time, people seemed genuinely happy. Which was irrelevant because of the song name (1) Together, everybody clustered into groups, gesturing with their hands of not so grand tales. They all looked like one big crew, not slaves, if anyone ran it could be easily done. The thought was tempting, it often crossed his mind, to just bolt like there was no tomorrow. Carl's lackeys weren't really a challenge either. But even if he did leave, where could he go? Back to Barsburg? To do what? In Barsburg, nobodies like Shuri Oak who made snide remarks about his upbringing, Miroku, who was too cold to love anything but the academy, and the students themselves that hated anything to do with human trafficking. Mikage was gone, he probably didn't even know that they boy had been kidnapped since. Where did Mikage live, Berlin? Right now, he must have been half-away across the world. Nobody was missing him, what was he hoping for?

A worn looking woman grasped the brunette's shoulder with a half-hearted smile. Green eyes stared rudely, stepping away from the unfamiliar touch. "Nice day we're having. right?" The boy placed her voice immediately, the crazed, feverish mother on the ship, desperate for a lead to her sold son. Seems like make-up made all the difference. "Yeah." he brushed off her hand, focusing on the earth-shattering drum beats pounding in his ears, making him dizzy in his own world (2). Her mouth wobbled almost non-existentally as she recovered, trying to regain her composure. "The sun feels nice." she offered, struggling to keep up the exchange. After another bout of silence, she turned her nervous eyes to his/ "Can I listen to?" she caught him off guard as he blinked at her confusedly. She stared determinedly to the point of discomfort, unwavering, even as he broke eye contact, sighing despaired, He couldn't hate this woman for a mistake she couldn't take back. Silently, he lent her an ear bud, and she brightened like the clouds parting for the sun.

Huh.

Maybe that's what he needed in all those months of loneliness and darkness. An honest smile. The small upturn of her lips made a staccato movement in his chest, sweltering with an emotion he could identify after being with Mikage for so long: relief. It was refreshing after the long days of gazing at lifeless, tear-stricken faces, of endless grief, that he forgot what a simple shift of the mouth could do. He tried it himself, the woman's face lining with laugh lines as she stifled a giggle at his grimace. The slow song the woman listened to had her swaying slowly as she hummed the repetitive chorus to herself. The words came out before he could think about them.

"Do you know how to dance?"

She turned to him with a glittering look in her revived eyes, full of mirth.

"Is that even a question?"

a/n: YO! Songs are below and something important I will have you guys know! I got a bad case of loving Mikage/teito to the point of writing more fics of those in my notebook then updating my current Frau/Teito ones *rolls eyes* but I STILL love Frau/teito more. ANYWAYS I'm writing a Mikage/Teito oneshot with the Cross My heart and hope to die universe called **Secrets. **I'm really proud of it so go check it out when its released!

**1. You could be happy by Snow Patrol**

**2. truth about Heaven by Armor for sleep (not really a heavy song)**

**3. Lonely boy by Black Lab**

**-_- none of the songs in this chapter have anything to do with the actual story...they were just kinda there :p  
**


	3. Secrets

**Secrets**

"Merry Christmas!" the shiny wrapped green package was all but thrust in to his face by an overfly cheerful Mikage, He gave the boy a once over that said he was clearly not leaving his pleasantly warm sheets to retrieve said package. "Mikage, it's minus thirty outside and you want to exchange gifts?" Teito didn't want to be the Scrooge here, but the thought of giving Mikage his gift was down right embarrassing. It probably wouldn't measure up to his roommate's standards because he sure didn't like it himself. "Oh come on Teito! Don't you have any holiday cheer?" He had no room for holiday cheer during the coldest day of the year. Mikage sighed dramatically "Then what do you propose we exchange?" the honey eyed teen attempted to wear a diplomatic expression, failing to stifle his laughter with his mock felt his mouth spasm (or was it twitch?) with amusement, facing his roommate with a smug kind of expression.** "Secrets."**

The blond furrowed his brows together uncertainly, and then seemed to relax. The startlingly calm expression was so eerie he forgot Mikage was still speaking. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly, staring into emerald eyes with his own dripping honey like orbs. Teito averted his eyes, suddenly feeling stupid for suggesting the idea, Mikage had every right to refuse the stupid suggestion. The fifteen year old patiently waited for his roommate to speak as Teito's equally soft reply carried over the room. "Why do you have that scar on your face?" Teito asked innocently, seeing Mikage stiffen. This question was clearly dangerous territory, but he didn't want to force the boy, he wanted Mikage _to trust _him, and watched his roommate nervously, the honey teen continuing with trembling hands. "You don't have to-"

"My Mom."

His tone had been somber, nonchalant. The honey like eyes held his own gaze, riddled with shock. The teen continued, not pausing to let the brunette recover.

"Her and dad got into a lot of fights, and she had a drinking problem. Dad stopped coming over, and she didn't want to hurt Chitose(1.) So what else was to be done? She broke the vase, and she saw me. 'Exactly like your father she said..' " Mikage discussed his 'secret' like answering a mundane question, and without his knowing, Mikage crawled over his bed, his cold boy smothering Teito's heaving form, not realizing tears had slipped from his eyes until cold fingers brushed the warm film of water away. " Shh, I should be the one crying bud." he whispered, rubbing soothing circles onto his back, the comforter making the sensation of rough fabric brushing his skin itch. Slowly, the blond coaxed himself under the covers, embracing his friend from behind. "I have scars other places, but I'd have to take my clothes off." he joked, feeling a shaky small laugh escape Teito.

Mikage's gruesome secret had been revealed and hung in the air awkwardly, eerily silent in the dorms. The whistling of the wind, ticking of a clock, the warm breathe on his neck. The honey eyed roommate didn't probe him for his own secrets, but he didn't feel as guilty as he should have, with a half-asleep befuddled mind. Mikage had abruptly put his lips to the shell of his ear, hyper sensitive nerve receptors sending shocks of pleasure to his very alert mind, The implications of what Mikage was saying sent unwelcome heat flooding through his cheeks as he pushed against his captor, wriggling with discomfort. Mikage chuckled, the sound sending ticklish sensations to intimate places. He turned around in his bed, reading to _deny _his roommate's advances when just then, said roommate decided to strip off his Barsburg Hoodie, suddenly bare in front of emerald orbs. Long white scars adorned his sides, an uneven stitch measured four inches, followed by several small faded cuts, years still not erasing the damage. Teito was dumbfounded with shock. "So what's your gift shorty?"

He chose to ignore the mild insult, if he hadn't been red before, he was sure his face rivaled a tomato. "...it's kind of both." Mikage cocked an interested brow as the brunette lowered his face, crawling towards him uncertainly. "How?-" Mikage paused in confusion as the teen supported himself on to his knees. "is it-" Teito rose, staring into his eyes as their shared breathes mingled. "-both?" he spoke on their adjoined lips, exhaling in mute surprise. The brunette had closed his eyes, and pulled away not wanting to see Mikage's expression. "I heard the others make fun of you because you didn't have your first kiss, and it's sort of a secret so-" he rambled, sticking out his tongue childishly, unable to form a coherent response that made sense. Mikage chuckled and marveled at the wet muscle on his mouth, urging the teen to explore his cavern. "Thanks bud." he patted his hand down on the spot beside him, Teito remembering that they were kissing on his bed.

Teito wearily eyes the green tinsel as his room mate tore open the gift, to reveal a slim expensive item he heard the other boys brag about. His emerald orbs widened in disbelief. "You got me an iPod TOUCH?" he took his roommate by the shoulders, shaking him hysterically. "These things cost a lot of _money _Mikage!" he exclaimed dumbly, unsure how to respond to the gift. Mikage scratched his head sheepishly. "Actually they come free with a mac book pro my uncle gave me so..." Teito still gave him a look and looked away. looking very strange. "...But you were thinking of me." he muttered inaudibly, turning away. "If it makes you feel any better, I've already used it! See?" he smiled easily, simply pressing the only button, being true to his word, already used. Mikage suddenly smirked, "You seemed to like the music at the last formal, so I got these for you." his fingers tapped a bright orange app. "I think you'll like this one."

_"It's called secrets."_

A/N: truth be told, this story is WAY too old, I wanted to post it when it was in season but I missed the deadline lol. Don't you guys love fluff and mildly limey goodness?

(1) Mikage's little sister obviously, I made up the name of course :P I may write other oneshots with this universe so watch out! Enjoy the rest of your holidays and stay in school!


End file.
